My World changed in an Instant
by soccerwriter
Summary: Neal's little sister, Amelia, dies and leaves behind her 3-year-old daughter. Since Neal is the only family left, he becomes the legal guardian of Lena Caffrey. How will Neal handle the situation?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back? I guess so. I like white collar a lot and I like matt bomer a lot so I thought I would start writing for this. I doubt this will be updated often seeing as I'm extremely busy with soccer and school. Reviews will sure help though!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

Summary: Neal's little sister, Amelia, dies and leaves behind her 3-year-old daughter. Since Neal is the only family left, he becomes the legal guardian of Lena Caffrey. How will Neal handle the situation?

Chapter One

Neal POV

The sun rose outside my window and the smell of Italian Roast filtered its way into my bedroom. I turned over on my side and saw the time. **6:00**, I groaned. _Peter will be here soon_, I thought. Lazily, I got out of bed and made my way to the balcony. I saw breakfast set up outside and a mug filled with the best coffee in the world. _June does too much._

I stayed outside for a while just listening to the sounds of New York and breathing in the morning air. I waited until 6:30 to start getting ready for work. I pulled on a classic rat pack and of course **the fedora**. I walked downstairs and said hello to June.

"Neal, my dear!" She gushed as she came over to fix my tie and suit.

"Hello June," I laughed as I took her hands to stop her fussing. "June do I look _that _bad today?"

"No, no. I just want you to look your best for work." She laughed. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door just as Peter pulled up.

"Good morning Peter!"

"Just get in Neal," Peter sighed.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or did Elizabeth make you sleep on the couch?" I rambled. "What'd you do now Peter?"

"Neal everything was fine until I saw you this morning." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Ooh ouch. I'm hurt," I said, holding my heart in pretend agony. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

We walked in the FBI building and I winked at the cute receptionist. She blushed and smiled. Peter just rolled his eyes and pulled me into the elevator. We got inside the White Collar Unit to find it in a hustle and bustle.

"Woah! What's going on here?" I asked in confusion. Diana ran up to us and handed Peter a file.

"We got a new case boss. The hope diamond was recently taken from the Smithsonian Museum." She said.

"The Smithsonian? Isn't that a little out of our way?" I asked.

"With a diamond this expensive it doesn't matter how far away it is." Peter explained. "Conference room!" He shouted to everyone.

Once we were all piled in the room Peter pulled up the photo of the Hope Diamond.

"Neal, enlighten us?" Peter asked.

"My pleasure," I smiled and took my feet off the table. "The Hope Diamond is worth about $350 million and is 45.52 carat. It is a little violet or bluish diamond and is famous for carrying a curse."

"A curse?" Jones asked, confused.

"The hope diamond was originally found in India but was stolen from an Indian Idol and was then became cursed apparently. The smuggler who brought the stone to France was killed by mad dogs and then later on the banker Henry Hope bought the stone and lost his fortune."

"So? Those could be just coincidences?" Diana said.

"I never said I believed in it. That's just common knowledge." I said and then stuck my tongue out at Diana. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"If we're done being 8 year olds…" Peter started with an eyebrow raised.

"Do we have any suspects?" Jones asked, pen and paper in hand.

"We believe this man," a picture of a middle aged man with a scar running down his left cheek. "His name is Darren McCulley. He has been suspected to be involved in a multitude of other jewelry heists but we have never had any solid evidence on him. This is definitely his style though." Peter said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Hopefully we will be able to send you in and-"before he could finish Hughes walked in with a phone.

"Excuse me but I must speak with you Mr. Caffrey," He said looking directly at me.

"Um…okay," I responded. While I got up Peter gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged. "I don't know what this is about either Petey," I whispered to him. He nodded and turned back to the room.

"So, what's this about?"

"Neal, I don't like having to say this but…." Hughes started.

"But? Come on Hughes spit it out!" We were sitting in his office and it was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"I just received a phone call from Red Heart Hospital in Bethesda, Maryland."

"What?" My heart stopped. _No, no, no!_ "I-what?"

"Your sister has been in a hit and run car accident. I'm sorry Neal but….she's gone." Hughes whispered solemnly.

"No, no, no, NO NO NO!" I started shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't help but thinking about my sister. _Amelia, not my Amelia. Too young, too good._

"Neal, she left behind her daughter…."

"Lena? My Leeny is alright? Oh thank god." I cried putting my head in my hands. "But, what's going to happen to her?"

"That's the main thing I wanted to talk to you about Neal." Hughes spoke quietly and diligently. "Lena Caffrey has no other family but you. Both her father and mother are dead, so therefore the next step is you."

"What?" I whispered.

"Neal, as of right now you are the official guardian of Lena Marie Caffrey." Hughes said, making my whole world crash around me in an instant.

**Sorry if that was a weird ending. I'll try and update as soon as I can but reviews will definitely make it go quicker. Sorry for abandoning my other stories. I still love you all! **

**REVIEW!**

**3 soccerwriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so far I'm loving all the reviews! One lovely reader pointed out that it sounded like I wouldn't continue this story if I didn't get reviews. THIS IS FALSE! If I don't update for awhile its not your fault! It's just that finals are coming up and my soccer season is very hectic. But Don't worry I love you guys all the same!**

Chapter 2

PETER POV

I watched as Neal was called into Hughes' office. I unconsciously became worried, knowing that anything Hughes had to say probably wasn't good.

"While Caffrey is gone I will explain each of your jobs. Jones and Diana you guys will-"

"No no no NO NONONO!" I heard Neal yell from the office. Of course everyone turned to see what was going on. Neal was sitting in front of Hughes, all of his usual charm gone. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. But that wasn't what scared me the most. His eyes. His eyes held complete tragedy and loss in them. The only other time I saw this much pain from Neal was when Kate had died.

"Meeting adjourned," I said and stalked out of the room._ I wonder what Hughes said._ As I got to the room I heard the ending of their conversation.

"Neal, as of right now you are the official guardian of Lena Marie Caffrey."

"What?" I yelled as I barged in.

"Peter," Hughes said with a sigh, "how nice of you to join us."

"Who is this Lena?"

"My niece," Neal whispered.

"How can you have a niece when you don't have any siblings?" I asked incredulously.

"I have-**had** a sister." Neal whispered then started shaking his head. "She's gone. Peter! She's gone. Nonononononono not Amelia. I raised her how am I supposed to live without her? Nononononono….." I was taken aback at Neal's words. _He has a sister, supposedly named Amelia. How come I didn't know this?_

"How come I didn't know this?" I voiced my thoughts. "I know everything about Neal Caffrey. How did this happen?"

"Name's not officially Neal, Petey" Neal whispered while looking off into space, his eyes glazed over and not seeing anything.

"What do you mean?" Hughes asked, honestly confused.

"The name I was born with is Nicholas Michael Caffrey. Neal was my dad's name."

"I thought your dad was a dirty cop?" I questioned. "Why would you want his name?"

"Easy to remember. Flowed with the last name. Reminded me of home."

"This still doesn't explain what happened to Amelia."

"Hit and run." Hughes said solemnly. That's when it hit me. _She's dead. She's dead and has a child._

"Doesn't Lena have a father?"

"No." Neal whispered. "Dead. Iraq right after she was born."

"So that means…" I realized coming to a conclusion.

"She's mine."

**I thought of stopping the story here but there hasn't been much that's happened so far so I wrote more. I also really want to do Neal POV. **

NEAL POV

"Paperwork?" I heard Peter ask.

"It's down in Maryland with the foster home that is caring for Lena at the moment." Hughes explained.

"I have to go get her. NOW." I said strongly, no longer whispering.

"Neal you need to think this through-" Peter started.

"Think what through? There's nothing to think through! I'm not going to leave my baby with strangers for longer than I have to!"

"Your baby?"

"Peter, she's all I have left." I pleaded, looking in his eyes.

"All right, I guess we're going to Maryland."

…...

After about 4 hours of driving we finally made it to Maryland. _I haven't been here in years. Nothing's changed._

"When was the last time you were here?" Peter asked as if reading my thoughts.

"Honestly? I can't remember all that well. 7 years? I came down here for Amelia and Erik's wedding."

"Were you close with your sister? You mentioned you practically raised her."

"Peter, my parents were….not all there you could say." I explained while looking out the window. _It's so green._ "My dad died when I was 2. My mom, thankfully after that became…different. I slightly remember the lullabies stopped and more bottles lying on the floor."

"At 2?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"I'm a remarkable child," I said with a cocky smirk. Peter just stared. "Yeah, I know. Continue."

"Well, Amelia isn't my full sister. She's my half sister." I explained. "When I was 8 my mom came home after being gone an entire week. Yeah she left an eight year old home alone."

FLASHBACK

"Mommy?" I questioned as I came out of my room. _She's home!_ I ran up to her and hugged her knees. "Mommy! I missed you!"

"Hi baby," She wearily said. I looked up at her and saw black circles under her eyes.

"Mommy you need to rest." I suggested, wise beyond my years. "Here sit here!" I placed her on the broken down sofa we had and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed the drink that she liked, although it smelled funny and made her act differently.

"Drink up! And no buts, you look tired!" I said, imitating what she would say to me when I wouldn't drink my milk. She smiled and laughed my favorite laugh in the whole world. _I want to be able to hear that laugh for the rest of my life._

"I can't baby," She said. "If I do I will hurt your little sister."

"I don't have a little sister, silly!" I laughed while getting on the couch and curling into her side.

"But you will! In a few months it'll be you, me, and this little bugger," She said while pointing to her stomach.

"She's in there?" I said poking the stomach that I was now realizing was a lot fatter than normal. "Is she okay?"

"Yes baby. She's perfectly happy because now she has you!" She laughed and kissed the top of my head.

END FLASHBACK

"She was about 5 months along and had just found out it was a girl."

"Who was the father?" Peter asked.

"Some random guy that my mother slept with while she was drunk. She had a lot of those guys after my father died." I explained solemnly. "After Amelia was born my mom just got worse. She couldn't stand Amelia's crying and I was worried she would end up hurting one of us, mostly her. So I took up the duties of parent.

"At eight years old?" Peter was shocked, I could tell. I nodded.

"I fed her the bottles, changed her, taught her how to walk and crawl. She learned how to read because of me. She was my everything," I smiled, not realizing that I was crying. I reached up and brushed the tears away.

"Neal-"

"No, I'm fine. I want you to know," I sighed. "I remember when my mom began coming home less and less. I was about 15 and Amelia was 7."

FLASHBACK

"Nick?" I heard Amelia come from her room. "Where's mommy?

"Hey sweetie," I whispered. "Come here." She came and sat on my lap. I was on the couch paying the bills as best I could. I kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Nicky," She whispered again, "where's mommy?"

"I don't know Amy. But she will be home soon. You should be in bed."

"But why isn't she home? Doesn't she love us? Is it my fault?" She cried as she buried her head in my shoulder. My hurt contracted. _How could she think its her fault?_

"NO! Sweetie it will never, ever be your fault okay?" She nodded. "Mommy is just really busy and is doing the best she can for us." I knew this was a lie, but I didn't tell her. _Mom's probably drinking and wasting our money at some bar._

"Okay. I love you Nicky even if Mommy doesn't." She whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too baby." I smiled. "Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"But first grade isn't hard!"

"You still have to be awake." I laughed and picked her up, setting her on my hip.

"Fiiiine." She sighed with a big breath but leaned her head on my shoulder. I heard her yawn and chuckled to myself. I tucked her in and said good night. But before I could close the door she stopped me.

"Nicky, will you sing me a song?" She asked timidly.

"Sure baby."

**Michael row your boat ashore, halleluiah**

**Michael row your boat ashore, halleluiah**

**Time for Amy to go to sleep, halleluiah**

**Time for Amy to go to sleep, halleluiah**

When I finished she was fast asleep, I laughed, memorized the picture, and kissed her head.

END FLASHBACK

"You sound like one hell of a brother." Peter laughed.

"Thanks."

"So when did you leave?"

"When I was eighteen. I changed my name, took Amelia with me, and just left." I sighed.

"What about your mom? Didn't she know you guys were gone?"

"My mom was officially gone when I was 16. I dropped out of school and took on multiple jobs. I did my best never to show how bad things were to Amy. She would go over to a friend's house after school while I worked my second job. At night I would tuck her in and have one of the friendlier neighbors watch her so I could work my third job."

"Three jobs? Geez Neal!" Peter was astounded. _He just can't believe I'm that responsible._

"I paid the bills and finally when I was 18 and a legal adult we got up and left."

"Then you went to New York and met up with Mozzie and then the rest is history."

"Before New York I got Amy into a boarding school on a scholarship so she could be safe."

"Scholarship?"

"We Caffreys are pretty smart Peter." I laughed.

"As if I didn't know," he mumbled under his breath.

**Wooh! That was long! I didn't plan for it to be this long it just kept on flowing. I love when that happens. I hope you guys liked this! Kid Neal was really fun to write. Hopefully you will get to meet Lena next chapter. She will be similar to little Amelia. The lullaby is what my dad used to sing to me every single night. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! I know there are more people out there reading this than reviewing and that's just mean! It only takes a couple seconds to say "This is great!" or "I would fix this part…." Come on guys! So I don't really have a plan for this chapter so I'm just gonna write it as I go! Thank you to HugeSG1Fan for commenting on both chapters! ****I'M GOING TO CHANGE LENA TO FIVE YEARS OLD NOW! ****I feel like 3 is too young for what I want to write.**

Chapter 3

Neal POV

"Did Mozzie or Kate know about Amelia?" Peter asked as we pulled in front of the foster home. My heart sped up at the thought of seeing Lena.

"Geez Peter! So many questions!" He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say: _You put off this discussion for far too long. Now you gotta pay up. _"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Mozzie knew only because he found a picture of Amy behind one of my paintings." I explained. "Kate…I don't think Kate wanted to know."

"How so?"

"She would ask me about my family and when I would offer up something she would change the subject."

"Why do you think she didn't want to know?" Peter asked.

"I don't think Kate wanted to know if I loved someone more than her. At least that's what Mozzie said…" I trailed off because we were stopped in front of the Foster Home. I looked towards the playground and saw about 20 kids running around. _None of these people have parents. Well neither did I, but that situation was different._ One little girl though was sitting on the grass by herself. She had a stuffed bunny next to her and a pad of paper in front of her. She had crayons in her hand and was coloring. Her hair was brown and held back from her face with a light blue ribbon, exactly the color of her eyes. Her dress was light pink and had polka dots.

"You see her too?" Peter asked, snapping me out of my staring. I looked at him with tears pooling in my eyes.

"She looks exactly like her," I whispered and put my head in my hands. "Oh god Peter. I can't do this. I just can't." I just kept thinking of Amelia every time I looked at her. _It's not her Neal. Amelia is gone._

"Neal, from what I've heard you were a great brother and have already raised a kid under much worse circumstances! Amelia turned out fine and so will Lena." Peter reassured me.

"But that was before I was a con!"

"**Ex**-con."

"Still! My life is completely different now! What if I fail? What if something bad happens? What if-"

"Neal-"

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked, finally voicing my main fear. Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. **(Neal has never met Lena FYI. He hasn't seen Amelia since her wedding. He has seen pictures of her though)**

"Neal if that's the only thing you're worried about I know you will be fine. Lena will love you. See look!" Peter pointed to the girl drawing in the grass. "She's already exactly like you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…"I whispered but got out of the car anyways. The building in front of us was a little bit worse for wear but could've been worse. It read **Bethesda Foster Home: **_**Helping children find homes since 1957 **_on the front doors.

"Notice how it doesn't say **good** homes?" I put out when Peter pulled open the door.

"Be nice Neal."

"I just want to get Lena and get out." I whispered just as a plump old lady made her way over to us.

"Wha'cha want?" She questioned with a hand on her hip and gum in her mouth.

"My niece." I growled, suddenly angry. _This is who is taking care of my Lena?_

"He's gorgeous and he knows what he wants." She purred. "I like that in a man." She licked her lips and growled slightly. It was all I could do not to throw up.

"We are looking for a Lena Caffrey. This **man** is her legal guardian now." Peter explained but her eyes never stopped looking at my body.

"Caffrey? That weirdo?" She laughed. "There's something wrong with that girl. Doesn't talk, just sits and draws. You might wanna get her checked out. If you know what I mean…." She laughed and winked at me as if I was supposed to find that amusing. I didn't. Peter had to hold my back to keep me from ripping her throat.

"Her mother just died!" I yelled. "How do you expect her to act?" The lady took a step back and just stammered.

"I-um-she-sorry-I-she's-drawing-show you-here," She mumbled while turned and fled.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Peter laughed.

"Screw manners, she deserved it." I growled and followed the women.

…

Once outside the women pointed out Lena to me and ran back inside. Peter clapped me on the shoulder and I headed toward her. If she noticed me walking towards her, she didn't say anything. I began picking up little details of her and storing them in my mind. _Right handed, obviously favors the color pink due to the dress and her main color on her paper is pink, likes the wind because she giggles when it makes her hair tickle her face, and she loves the bunny next to her. Amelia probably gave it to her. _

"Hi Lena," I said softly when I finally reached her. She looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you? You look like Mommy." She said. I knew what she was seeing. My blue eyes were the same as hers and Amelia's.

"Yeah. I'm your mommy's brother." I explained as I crouched down to her level.

"How come I've never met you before? What's your name? Were you really her brother? Why are you wearing a hat? And who's that man behind you that's staring at us?" She rambled but stopped when I laughed. I kept laughing and eventually she started to laugh too. While she was laughing I noticed one of her teeth was missing.

"You're silly." She whispered.

"And you have a lot of questions!" _Just like Amelia._ "The reason you haven't met me before is because I live far away, my name is Neal but your mommy knew me as Nick, yes I really am her brother as well as your uncle, and I like this hat!"

"What about that man?" She whispered suspiciously.

"Him? That's my friend Peter." And then I leaned down to her ear, "don't worry he's a good guy…" She giggled and looked up at me.

"Do you like to draw? Do you wanna see me drawing?" She asked loudly, bouncing with happiness.

"I would love to Miss Lena," and I sat next her, careful not the crush the bunny, and looked at her paper. She had drawn herself, Amelia, and her bunny. There were hearts all around it and written at the top was **Family.**

"This is very good sweetie," I whispered, trying not to cry. Even a little girl's drawing of Amelia made a hole in my chest wrench open.

"Thanks Uncle Neal! Or is it Nick?" She questioned while smiling, showing off her missing tooth.

"Neal is great Lena."

"Uncle Neal," Lena asked, suddenly quiet, "am I gonna stay with you now?"

"Yeah baby." I nodded and kissed her head. "You are."

"So does that mean Mommy is really gone?" She said, her voice cracking on gone. Heartbroken, I picked her up and put her on my lap. She held her bunny to her chest and laid her head on my shoulder.

"What did people tell you?"

"Well Mrs. Milton next door said that Mommy was in a better place and Mr. Stevenson, Avery's dad, told me that my Mommy was gone and wasn't coming back." She whispered. "Does that mean she left me on purpose? Was it my fault?"

"No!" I cried. "It will never, ever be your fault. Do you understand?" I felt her nod but still felt my shirt get wet from where her head was. I remembered telling Amelia that same thing. _That was so long ago. It seems like history is repeating itself._

"Lena, your mommy loves you very much, more than you will ever know but she was forced to leave you. She couldn't stay with us anymore but she misses you very much." I explained sadly. "Now come on, lets go meet Peter okay?"

"Can't we just go home?" She cried.

"We will baby. Just after I sign some papers to say that no one can take you away from me." I told her head softly. I picked her up and set her on my hip. I held her drawing in one of my hands while she held her bunny with the hands that were around my neck. I kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Why would someone wanna take me away?" She cried. _Crap, bad choice of words._

"It's just in case sweetie. Then we can go to my house. There's a very nice lady named June there." I explained while getting closer to Peter. "You will like her very much."

"Can she make cookies?" She whispered, finally taking her head off my shoulder.

"Yes, she makes wonderful cookies." I laughed and hugged her close to me.

**And we're done! Hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think! SERIOUSLY, it's not that hard to review. In my own opinion I feel like I should do more imagery and less dialogue. Do you guys agree? Are there any other criticisms? Everything helps! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry everyone! I just was super busy with finals which turns out I did really well on! I know you guys all wanted to know that. Did everyone see the last episode? Matt Bomer in those glasses? I want HIM to be my teacher! Okay so this chapter is going to be Lena meeting June and getting used to everything. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

NEAL POV

We were finally back in New York after hours of driving. Lena had fallen asleep in the back seat and Peter was driving. It had only been a day or so yet so much had changed. I had a daughter (technically) and my little sister was dead. I had lost and gained. _No more cons_. _I have to be on the straight and narrow for Lena. _

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked as I stared out the window.

"How different my life is gonna be now." I explained quietly so as if not to wake Lena.

"How so?"

"What do you mean? Peter! I've got a kid now! My sister is dead!" I said angrily. "My life has changed completely! Nothing is going to be the same."

"At least you are acknowledging that. There are lots of people out there, that in your position, wouldn't take Lena." Peter responded. "They would leave a girl like Lena with no family to grow up on their own. You are already better than them Neal."

I didn't give an answer to that. I just looked at Lena in my rear view mirror. She was in a car seat, clutching her bunny, and fast asleep. She breathed in and out, calming me. Her hair had fallen into her face. _She could be Amelia's clone._

"There is no sign of Erik in her." I whispered out loud.

"What?"

"Lena: she looks nothing like her father."

"You look like you could be her father." Peter said shocking me to my core.

"I am **not** her father." I said suddenly angry.

"Woah there buddy-" Peter responded. "I know you aren't but you sure as hell look like her." Suddenly we pulled up in front of June's house. _Thank God. _I took Lena out of her car seat and she continued to sleep on my shoulder. One hand loosely around my neck the other carrying her bunny at her side.

"Peter could you grab her luggage-It's in the trunk" I called behind me as I walked to the door. I heard him "hmmph" in annoyance but I knew he would do it. Knocking on the door with the hand that wasn't holding Lena, I waited for June.

"Coming!" I heard my landlady call from inside the mansion.

"June! It's just Neal, there's no rush!" I laughed as I listened to her banging around. The door opened and revealed a very confused looking June.

"Where's your key?"

"In my pocket," I explained, "but I had my hands busy with this little one." I flickered my eyes down to my niece.

"Oh!" June exclaimed, just noticing the small child in my arms. "Who is this sweet thing?"

"This is my niece," I replied. "Her name is Lena." As I said her name the little angel woke up.

"Hey sweetie," I whispered. Her tired blue eyes looked up at me confused as if she was trying to figure out what was happening. She then, after she figured things out, laid her head back on my shoulder and pulled her bunny to her. "This is June."

"The one who can make cookies?" She whispered although June could still hear her. I chuckled.

"Yes. She makes wonderful cookies. June this is Lena." I explained to the two ladies.

"It is very nice to meet darling. You look just like Neal here." June whispered back to Lena. Just then Peter walked through the door.

"Where do you want these Neal?" He asked irritated.

"If you would so kindly bring them to my apartment Petey," I laughed. I saw him about to yell at me, probably to tell me to do it myself, and said, "Ah-ah-ah Peter. Not in front of the innocent child." Lena giggled into my shoulder, which made me smile even more.

"Lena," June started, "do you want to make some cookies with me? I have this wonderful recipe I want to try." Lena looked up at me, as if asking my permission.

"Go ahead sweetie! I'm just going to go upstairs and put your stuff into your room. Okay?" I explained to her. She nodded and I put her down on the ground.

"Let's go June! Uncle Neal says you make really good cookies so they better live up to my expectations! Also do you have drawing supplies here? I don't think I want to stay here if I can't draw. I love drawing. Do you like drawing? That's okay if you don't. Some people don't, though I don't know why. It's wonderful! What do you like to do? Do you like to bake? Baking seems fun! Let's bake June! Come on! Why haven't we started?" Lena rambled now fully awake. I laughed and headed upstairs knowing Lena was going to be perfectly fine.

**So what do you guys think? It's a little short and not a lot happened in this chapter but I hoped you liked it. I don't have time to write more. I will hopefully update soon though! I love you all!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! I am so sorry for not updating. Its been a really really long time I know. My life has been extremely hectic but I have lots of time in the next two weeks so hopefully I can update a lot. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

NEAL POV

Once upstairs I saw Peter mercilessly throwing the luggage on my bed. He turned and scowled at me but I just laughed.

"Having fun there Peter?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Where's Lena gonna sleep?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"June has an extra room down the hall that she can probably take." I explained. "God Peter. I hope she adjusts well. I mean for gods sake! Her _mother_ just died! How-how am I supposed to fill that void?" I sank into the couch and put my chin on my hands in worry. Putting his hands on my shoulders, Peter stood behind me.

"Neal," he started, "I don't know why you are so worried about everything. You already are doing an amazing job and Lena loves you! You can't replace her mom but you sure as hell can be a great uncle."

"Thanks Peter but I can't help but feel that I'm gonna screw up somehow."

"Well if you keep thinking like that then maybe you will!" Peter scolded. I laughed and was about to say something when we heard a crash from below and "Sorry!" by Lena that quickly followed.

"I should probably get down there," I laughed but secretly I wanted to go down there just so I could see Lena again. _God I love her. _

…...

The downstairs kitchen was a mess when I got there. Somehow, cookie dough was on the ceiling, the counter, the sink, and Lena's hair. She looked up at me and smiled the Caffrey smile. The one that went '_What? You think this was me? I did nothing!' _ I laughed and shook my head.

"What happened here?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Can't you tell? They were baking!" I picked up my niece and set her on my hip. "Did at least some of it get in your mouth?"

"Yes! It was really yummy! You were right! June's cookies are _amazing!_ I wonder what she puts in them. Extra butter? Or maybe its sugar? Mommy said she put lots of love in hers. Does June put love in her cookies? Cus love makes everything better. I love love. Do you love love Uncle Neal? I bet you do. You have to because you love me! You love me don't you Uncle Neal? Because I love you! You are my favorite person in the world! Besides my bunny of course, and mommy." Lena rambled. "Neal! We made cookies!"

"Woah, woah Lena sweetie, calm yourself." I laughed. "Can I have some?"

"Yes! June! Neal wants some cookies!" Lena exclaimed to my kind landlady, who was currently smiling humorously at my niece and me.

"Well then we shouldn't keep him waiting!" June laughed and brought me a plate with decorated cookies on it.

"This one's for you! I made it special," Lena held out a cookie that said 'I love Neal'.

"And I love you right back sweetie." I kissed her forehead making her giggle.

"Neal," Peter said, breaking up the moment, "I'm going to give you this week off so you can get to know Lena better but I expect you at the office on Monday at 8 o'clock sharp."

"Thanks Peter! Say hi to El for me!"

…

PETER POV

When I got home El was waiting for me with dinner on the table.

"Hi hon," I said kissing her cheek.

"Hi hon," She responded, kissing my lips. "How's Neal doing?"

"He loves her so much El, its kind of amazing to witness. He is a natural parent, its unbelievable." I explained in awe.

"I figured he would be." El said knowingly. "He just has that thing about him."

"That _thing_?"

"Yeah. Sometimes you can just tell if someone is could with kids and I could just tell Neal would be." She explained. "I just feel bad for that child. Its going to be incredibly hard for her to grow up without a mother."

"Who knows maybe Neal will find a girl and she will become Lena's aunt!" Even though I meant it as a joke I couldn't help but wonder if Neal would finally move on from Kate and find someone.

…...

NEAL POV

It was well past midnight when I heard it, a small wail from down the hall. At first I had no idea who it could've been from but then I remembered the young person I had adopted and quickly ran out of my room. When I entered Lena's room I was heartbroken by what I saw. Lena was sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face, and holding her bunny close to her chest.

"Mommy," she whimpered pitifully. I quickly ran over and hugged her.

"Sweetie, its okay," I whispered while rubbing her back.

"How-*hiccup*-is it ok-kay? Mommy is g-gone! I'm all alone!" She wailed into my chest.

"No! You have me! I will never leave you Lena." I whispered into her hair. "I love you."

"P-p-promise?" She cried.

"Promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

"That's a long time," she giggled.

"I know it is," I responded calmly.

"Tomorrow can we go to the park?" Lena cutely asked. I kissed her forehead and responded:

"Of course."

"And then can we find my new school?" She said now on my lap and looking up at me.

"I would love to." I laughed. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Art! Mommy said I was really good at it."

"It's a Caffrey thing." I explained to her.

"Uncle Neal? Could you tell me a story?" She said, yawning.

"I would love to." I watched as she snuggled into me, tucking her head between my head and shoulder and grabbing her bunny, her safety net.

"Once a upon a time there was a princess named Lena. She loved to draw, paint, and play with her pet Bunny…."I told her the story of Princess Lena and her adventures in her beautiful kingdom until she fell asleep.

**I know there are lots of people subscribing to this so I expect more! Just a smiley face to let me know you are enjoying yourself would be fine! Or a frowny face to let me know you hate it also works. I just like to know these things. Can you blame me?**

**REVIEW!**

**3 Soccer Writer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said I have lots of time right now so…HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE! This chapter is going to be a day for Neal and Lena to bond! Hope you enjoy!**

NEAL POV

When I woke up the next morning I found Italian Roast and a beautiful sunrise appearing over the New York Skyline. It was like any other morning. It was as if nothing had changed, when in fact everything had.

The padding of little feet snapped me out of my thoughts. In the doorway of my apartment appeared a very tired looking Lena in her footsie pajamas. Her hair was all knotted up on one side of her head and she was dragging her bunny behind her. She looked up at me with her Bambi eyes and waved hello with her free hand.

"Good morning sweetie," I said as I picked her up. She automatically wrapped her arm around my neck. "Do you want some breakfast?" She just nodded tiredly. "What would you like?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well I can see you are very talkative this morning." She nodded again. "Why don't you go draw while I make breakfast?" I sat her down on the couch and gave her some crayons with a piece of paper.

While making pancakes I continually looked over at Lena to check on her. She was quietly drawing and looked pretty content as she slowly woke up. Once they were ready we both sat down at the table and began eating.

"What were you drawing?"

"You" she said," and mommy." She went and brought the picture to me. It showed a stick figure man and a stick figure woman, holding hands. There was talk bubbles above them saying, "I love you".

"This is very nice Lena," I told her as she began eating her eggs.

"Can you draw something for me?" A pout appeared on her irresistible face and she used her pretty blue eyes against me.

"Fine…" I sighed as she started bouncing up and down while laughing, "What do you want me to draw?"

"Whatever you want! Just make it pretty!" She laughed.

"I will try," I picked up a piece of charcoal and a pad of paper. "Stay still sweetie."

"Are you drawing me?" She squealed excitedly. I nodded and smiled at her happy face. I first outline her face and added in her wavy hair. Shading her hair, I calmly looked up at Lena. She was sitting stone still and trying to be very serious but I noticed her eyes kept moving restlessly around the room. Her eyes were the hardest part. I wanted to capture the innocence, the eagerness, and the beauty they carried. They looked just like her mother's eyes; my sister's.

"Are you done? Are you done? Are you done?" She ran over to me and sat on my lap. I kissed her head and waited to see what she would think. "Its soooo good! I didn't know you were _this _good at drawing!"

"I used to draw for your mom all the time." I told her quietly. She nodded and hovered her hand over the drawing in awe.

"And now you get to draw for me!"

"Yes," I said, "Now I have you"

…...

"Can we go to the park today?" She asked later on when we had finished breakfast.

"Of course! Go get dressed and we will head out!" She left and when she wandered back in she was wearing a cute little red dress, that was unfortunately backwards, and a blue headband.

"Neal? I need help…" She whispered while walking over to me. I laughed and fixed her dress, put on her shoes, and kissed her nose.

"Thank you," She giggled. "Can we go now? There is so much I want to see! Mommy told me that New York is amazing! She said that the people aren't very nice but there is lots of cool stuff! Can we see all that cool stuff?"

"We can see everything all in good time my little friend."

"I'm not little!" She said defiantly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course you aren't!" I replied as I picked her up and put her on my hip. "Now let's go to the park."

…

"Favorite color?"

"Pink!" Lena replied to our game of twenty questions. "What about you? I bet its green! Or blue! Or red! Or-or the rainbow!"

"I don't think the rainbow counts as a color," I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Mine is green."

"Favorite animal?" Lena asked. "Mine is a chinchilla!"

"A chinchilla?" She nodded. "Where did you learn about chinchillas?"

"I saw it in a book!"

"Aren't you a little young to be reading?"

"I'm smart!" Lena puffed out her chest.

"It's a Caffrey thing," I laughed as I swung our hands.

"So what is it? Tell me Neal! Don't keep secrets from me!" She squealed and hung onto my arm.

"Hmmm…I've always wanted a golden retriever," I said, "so a dog."

"Oooh that's a good one!" Lena exclaimed. "I wish I was as smart as you Neal!"

"One day Lena I will teach you everything I know." She giggled and we continued to walk through Central Park. The sun was shining, the sky was blue with no clouds, and birds were chirping. My life seemed so much more carefree on days like this, holding Lena's hand and joking around like kids.

We were buying some soft pretzels at a stand when I first saw her. She had jet-black hair and gorgeous brown eyes that were framed by thick black lashes. Her lips were ruby red and she reminded me of Snow White.

"You're staring Neal," Lena whispered to me.

"Just keep eating you," I poked Lena in the stomach making her giggle.

"Excuse me," Someone said. I turned around a found myself staring at the beautiful Snow White. "Sorry for intruding but I was just going to say you and your daughter look _exactly_ alike."

"Oh it's no trouble," I smiled my Caffrey smile, "but she's not my daughter."

"No?" She looked confused and yet still beautiful.

"Neal's my uncle!" Lena piped in. "I just moved here!"

"How wonderful!" Snow White laughed. "So your name is Neal?"

"Neal Caffrey," I said kindly, "Pleasure to meet you."

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Lena! What's yours? You look like a princess! Like-like Snow White! Are you Snow White? Cus that would be so cool! I never met a princess before! Neal this is amazing! Can you marry her? That way you would be a prince! And then I could be a princess too! I want to be a princess Neal! I know you like her! You were staring at her for the past five minutes!"

"Snow White, huh?" The beauty laughed gorgeously. "The name is actually Olivia Morrill. Nice to meet you Neal Caffrey and you too Lena."

"Would you like to walk with us?" I offered.

"I would love to but unfortunately I am needed elsewhere." She looked actually sorry, which was a nice touch. "But here's my number so you can call me sometime."

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed and stared into her exotic eyes. I don't know how much time had passed but finally Lena poked me in the leg making me break eye contact.

"See you around Neal. Nice meeting you Lena." And then she walked away leaving me stunned.

"You like her! You so like her!" Lena squealed.

"Oh sssh!" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder making her scream for me to put her down.

**There it is! I hope it wasn't too boring! I introduced you to Neal's love interest and I hope you liked her! Its so nice seeing how many people have reviewed and/or are reading this story. KEEP IT UP PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**3 Soccer Writer**


End file.
